Unexpected
by FairDrea
Summary: Human MLP - Ponyville has cleared out, leaving Applejack with only one option for a helping hand on the farm when something comes up and she has to leave for a week. Though reluctant, Rarity would never deny a friend in need. With Big Mac there, she's not entirely on her own. Which, after a while, ends up becoming part of the problem. Rating will go up later for adult situations.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** New to the fandom, but not new to MLP in the slightest. I have two daughters so all Equestria Girls movies have been watched, sometimes I'll catch myself watching an episode after they're in bed. I've stepped on my fair share of Rainbow Dashes - both from the show and Equestria girls as that's my oldest's favorite and up until this Christmas, the blankets of choice were both MLP blankets. I'm enough of a fan to feel so very bad for Flash getting the shaft with "his" Twilight. Poor guy. This idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it, so I knew I had to write it. Hopefully everyone enjoys!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of MLP and make no profits off the writing of this fic.

 **Unexpected**

 _Prologue_

She was in the zone - her attention razor focused on every stitch. Though she had no idea what she was creating, Rarity knew enough of her muse to trust it when it took over the way it was. And it's timing couldn't have possibly been better.

For once, Ponyville was quiet, it's constant motion stilled.

It was an extremely busy time of year for most leaving the quaint town nearly vacant as families traveled to neighboring towns for festivals, trade shows and numerous other responsibilities. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were off in their hometown, attending a conference, Twilight had returned to Canterlot to teach a summer college course, taking Spike with her, Pinkiepie had left to stay with her family for a month and Applejack was busy with the mid-summer swing on her farm. It left Rarity with time to herself and minimal to no interruptions.

In the middle of a concentrated stitch, the "little to no" was shattered as the overhead bell rang and the front door of her shop banged against the wall. Startled, Rarity promptly stuck her finger with the needle she was holding. She dropped the needle, clutching her injured finger to her chest and shot a glare at the open doorway where Applejack stood, one fist on her hip.

"Hiya, Rarity!" she called with a bright smile.

Rarity took a deep breath, let it out slowly and forced a smile as she pushed away from her work and stood. "Applejack. Whatever are you doing here? Don't you have...chores that need to be done?"

"It's ten thirty. Chores were done at eight," Applejack answered with a patient smile.

Ignoring the unintentional barb, Rarity inclined her nose ever-so-slightly and looked over the frame of her glasses. "What can I help you with?"

There was never a day that Applejack willingly stepped into the Carousel Boutique without needing something unless she was there to help Rarity specifically and Rarity hadn't required help with anything around the shop in months - not since Applejack and her older brother Big Mac had shown up to fix the roof that the snow had damaged after building up too quickly over the course of several late-season snowstorms. She motioned for Applejack to follow her through the boutique and back to the kitchen where she had a pot of coffee on, suddenly craving a cup liberally doused with creamer. She could already feel her muse fading and, disappointing as it was, they'd had a good enough run that Rarity didn't feel too guilty walking away from her creation.

"Now, what makes ya think I'm just here for somethin'?" Applejack asked with a grin as she fell into step behind Rarity.

Rarity threw a shrewd look over her shoulder. "Oh, here for a new ensemble, then?"

"Uh...no."

"Mhmm. Coffee?"

"Sure."

As Rarity set to filling two mugs, dosing her own with french vanilla creamer and leaving Applejacks black, Applejack took a seat at the kitchen table, hooking her boots around the legs and propping her elbows on the glass surface.

"So?" Rarity prompted as she set one mug down in front of Applejack and took a seat across from her. She could tell that whatever Applejack was here for was making her uncomfortable. Her smiles were a little too wide, her shoulder a little too tense and she seemed to be avoiding outright eye contact.

"Well, see the thing is-." Applejack huffed a sigh, finally meeting Rarity's gaze. "Remember how Big Mac an' me helped fix your roof a while back? How you offered to repay us if we ever needed it? Apple's don't ever ask for that kind of thing - we believe in helpin' our neighbors and that's that - no payback necessary. But...I need a favor."

"Why, Applejack, of course! Whatever you need-."

"What I need," Applejack interrupted, "is for you to take over on the farm for me while I'm gone. I have to bring Granny Smith to Manehattan and we'll be gone for about a week."

Rarity shrank back in her seat, suddenly not feeling quite so generous. "Oh...um-."

"I know it's a lot and if anyone else were around, I'd be askin' them. But helps' scarce and as capable as Big Mac is, he can't handle the farm on his own. Not entirely. I promise, I'll get as much done as I can before we leave."

"When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow. Like I said, if anyone else were around, I'd ask. But ain't nobody comin' back in the near future. And the only person I'd trust enough...is you."

"As flattering as that is, darling-"

"Rarity, please," Applejack pleaded in earnest, her eyes so painfully hopeful that Rarity could feel whatever weak resolve she was attempting to build up crumble easily. "You wouldn't be alone. Big Mac'll be there and he'll take on the brunt of it. But I can't just leave everything to him."

"Does he know you intended on asking me for help?"

Applejack shook her head. "No. I didn't think telling him before I knew if you would or not would help the situation any."

There was no point in denying her friend. She knew that. But farm work...Rarity didn't know the first thing about it. For all she knew, she would only be getting in the way. And as kindhearted as Big Mac was, Rarity couldn't see many hard working men offering much patience for a woman getting in the way of their work.

"I...I really don't know the first thing-," she started, but again Applejack interrupted her.

"I can teach you. Come by tomorrow and I'll show you some basic things I'll need you to do. And Big Mac'll help."

Rarity hedged, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "If I ruin-."

"It's farm work, Rarity. As long as you don't go knockin' the barn over, everything'll be fine."

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Rarity rolled her eyes and leveled a mock glare at her friend. "Oh, alright, fine."

Applejack's smile was genuine this time. She pushed away from the table and came around it, crushing Rarity in a hug. "Thank ya, kindly, Rarity. I appreciate this so much."

"Hmm, let's just hope you don't live to regret it," Rarity muttered.

With a laugh, Applejack straightened. "Doubtful. You'll do just fine. Come by tomorrow around nine and I'll show ya the ropes."

And with that, she breezed out of the kitchen like a tiny tornado, leaving her untouched coffee on the tabletop.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: The muse returns. And regardless of how little attention this is getting, I'm totally going to keep going with it because I really like the idea and where it's going. :)

Chapter One

Closing the shop for the day didn't sit entirely well with Rarity. However, with half of the town gone, there really was no point in keeping the doors open in hopes that a customer would walk through the door. As she stepped out, leaving herself with enough time to stop by Sugar Cube Corner for a latte, she sighed and turned to lock the door, resigning herself firmly to her fate.

She'd spent a good portion of her morning rummaging through her clothing for something she wouldn't mind getting a little dirt on. There weren't many options, but finally she found a pair of faded purple shorts, a sleeveless pink and white plaid blouse and a pair of dark leather boots that Applejack had given to her as a gift several years ago. They'd found a near-permanent home towards the back of her closet and Rarity had never thought she'd see the day where she would actually wear them. As it were, they pinched her soles slightly when she put them on but the leather gave and Rarity found them to be quite comfortable after wearing them around the house for the morning.

She styled her hair into a quick ponytail and was on her way.

The stop for a latte turned into a stop for a latte and a fresh baked pastry Mrs. Cake talked her into but she was still relatively on time as she pulled her flashy coup to a park before the sprawling farm house of Sweet Apple Acres.

The sun peaked out intermittently through the low clouds, rolling shadows over the tree dotted hillsides and field. Fields she might be helping with, she thought with a desolate sigh. Sometimes, not often...but sometimes...she really disliked how generous she was when it came to her friends.

With her latte in hand, she started for the house.

Granny Smith sat in a rocking chair on the wrap around deck, peeling apples. She glanced up when Rarity climbed the steps and smiled warmly. "Rarity, my dear girl. How are ya?"

Leaning down, Rarity hugged the older woman carefully. "I'm very well, thank you. And how are you, Granny Smith?"

"Oh, as right as can be, I suppose. Doctors don't think so but me an' Applejack'll prove 'em wrong, I'm sure of it."

"Of course you will," Rarity agreed without missing a beat, easily hiding her surprise over the reason behind Applejacks trip being so abruptly revealed. If there was one thing not a single Apple liked, it was being fussed over for what they considered non-issues. "Is Applejack home?"

"In the barn, dear."

With a nod of thanks, Rarity started towards the barn, stepping around a small group of hens pecking in the gravel at the edge of the driveway. The barn doors were wide open, and Rarity stepped into the gloom, startled at the abrupt change in temperature. It had to be at least fifteen degrees cooler, a welcome reprieve to the early morning promise of oppressive humidity.

"Applejack," she called out. "Are you in here?"

"Up in the loft!" came the muffled reply. "Be right down."

The clomp of boots rang against the floorboards overhead and Rarity scowled at the sawdust and hay pieces floating down. Hopefully a majority of what Applejack needed from her didn't involve spending much time trying to avoid being rained on by hayloft debris.

The blonde appeared a few minutes later, coming around a doorway Rarity assumed led to a set of stairs to the hayloft. Though she wouldn't put it past Applejack to have just dropped from the second story of the barn through a hole in the floor.

"Howdy, Rarity! Glad you could make it."

"Yes, well...I did say I would help out and I rarely go back on my word, darling. You know that."

"Sure do. I'm glad you're gonna be around. Leavin' Big Mac here on his own didn't sit too well with me or Granny. The farm's a lot to run for one person and Mac'd do it all himself too, he's so damn stubborn."

"Well, ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black."

The low intrusion startled Rarity and she jumped, turning to find Mac behind her. He took up much of the doorway with his impressive build, a wry grin twisting his mouth as he wiped the back of his arm over his brow. "Howdy, Miss Rarity."

His greeting was a gracious rumble that pleasantly traveled the length of her spine. She didn't spend much time around Mac. In school, he'd been two grades above her and when he wasn't in school, he was working on the farm, shirking the social life his sister managed to maintain for the sake of the family farmstead. What little she knew was that he was respectful to a fault, adored his family and had a voice that most women fell all over themselves for. "Hello, Macintosh. How are you?" she returned his greeting with a pleasant smile.

"Mighty fine, ma'am. Thanks for askin'." He leaned against the door frame, hooking a thumb in his front pocket. "So, my sister tells me you're gonna be helpin' out for a while?"

"I'm going to...give it an honest effort."

Applejack nudged her, chuckling lightly. "You're gonna do just fine, sugar cube. Mac, you'll help her out, right?"

Rarity immediately balked. "Oh, no. I'll manage. I don't want to get in the way."

"I'm sure you won't get in the way none. AJ wouldn't expect ya to be helpin' out with any of the big stuff, like drivin' the tractor, or anything like that."

"Not at all, Mac. Simple things - feedin' the livestock, collectin' eggs, makin' sure everyone has food an' water...yourself included."

Mac frowned a little at that. "You don't think I can fend for myself?"

With a smirk, Applejack crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. "A week-long diet of mac and cheese with a side of beans and coffee ain't takin' care of yourself."

"Or appetizing," Rarity tacked on, making a face. She was certainly capable of more than just dropping food from a can into a skillet and calling it a meal.

 _Not that his current diet is failing him any,_ she thought, giving him a quick once over before even realizing what she was doing. Her cheeks grew hot when she realized her trail of thought and she quickly turned from him, focusing her full attention on Apple Jack. "So, what will you need me to do in your absence, darling?"

An hour later, she fully regretted her question.

Not only did Applejack have a list of things she needed taken care of in her absence, but she had a detailed list. One that was detailed out over five full pages of notebook paper. As they entered the house, Rarity looked over the pages with slight dismay. "Goodness, Applejack...are you sure you really trust me with all of this?"

"Course I do, Rarity!" Applejack went to the fridge in the wide open kitchen and pulled it open, leaning over to look inside. "I know it seems like a lot when it's all written out like that, but it aint that bad. And you know me...I'm just real particular-like when it comes to work around the farm."

"Indeed," Rarity muttered in agreement, taking a seat at the picnic style table that took up much of the attached dining room and setting aside the list of chores.

Applejack took a seat across from her, offering her a lemonade which she took gratefully. The heat outside was quickly starting to become unbearable and inside wasn't much better. Aside from the ceiling fan spinning in the living room and the open windows, there was little else offering any reprieve from the heat. Already, there was condensation beading along the outside of the glass.

"You know," Applejack started off hesitantly. "It might be best if you were to just stay here for the week. Not sayin' ya have to but it's easier to get chores done before it heats up so me an' Big Mac...we're usually up with the sun. And things come up at night too. Not too many chores have to be done before the sun goes down but there are some. You could stay in my room. Or Applebloom's. She's got camp for the week. We're actually plannin' on pickin' her up on our way back from the city. And you could sure bring Opal along. That wouldn't be no trouble at all."

For a moment, Rarity wanted to argue, to use her business as an excuse. But her last customer had come and gone two days ago and things were so entirely quiet around Ponyville that she didn't foresee business picking up until everyone was back in town.

And really, attempting to drag herself out of bed, get dressed, make coffee (which would be a necessity getting up that early) and get to the farm before sunrise every day wasn't appealing in the slightest.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a terrible idea."  
"And Big Mac'll be right across the hall if you take my room. So if ya need anything, he's right there."

Rarity made a small hum of acknowledgement, sipping her lemonade as her mind quickly sought order in the situation and started adding items she would need to make it through the week to a mental list. She hardly had a wardrobe that would accommodate not only chores but the heat as well. Of course, she _could_ make something work. Possibly clothing that was quickly approaching the label of "last season." It would take her hours to pack, to make herself something for lunch.  
"Well, if I'm going to be staying here I should probably go home and pack," she said with an overly bright smile, one meant to convince both herself and Applejack that she was sincere. "When will you and Granny Smith be leaving?"

"Shortly after lunch. I have a few more things around the farm to get straightened away. Things that gotta be done or I won't sleep a wink. I'm sorry, but I probably won't be here when you get back."

Rarity waved off her apology. "Oh, that's quite alright, darling. I'll manage."

"I'll make sure my rooms ready. Towels are in the closet by the bathroom. If I can think of anything else, I'll add it to what I've already got."

With a nod, Rarity stood. She could hardly imagine even more being added to the list of chores she would be helping out with. Heaven only knew what Applejack could manage to come up with in a small amount of time and Rarity was already slightly overwhelmed by the three pages that existed so far. Granted, once she'd walked the property with Applejack, having her explain her expectations the entire time, a majority of what she had written was just written over her concern to leave the farmstead for any extended length of time and wasn't nearly as strenuous as it appeared to be on paper.

"Safe travels, dear. I hope everything turns out well."

Applejack stood and followed her to the door. "Me too. Thanks a ton for helpin' out, Rarity. I can' tell you how much I appreciate you bein' willin' to do all this while I'm gone."

"Don't mention it at all. I'm happy to help."

Granny Smith was slowly making her way in as Rarity started to push the door open. She held it open for the older woman, offering her a bright smile which went unnoticed. Rarity caught the way Applejack's face clouded over as she offered to help Granny Smith, holding out her arm and patting Granny's hand after it was locked around the crook of her elbow.

The two friends shared a look - a silent conversation of fear, compassion and support - and Rarity nodded briefly before letting the screen door bang softly shut behind her.

She stepped off the porch onto the paved walkway to the drive and shaded her eyes, her gaze sweeping the farm. The humidity was now oppressive, the heat scorching her skin even in the few moments of standing in the sun. A movement by the barn caught her attention and she stilled, her heart flipping unexpectedly.

Standing beside the barn, pulling his shirt from his body, was Big Macintosh. His skin glistened with sweat, his hair damp from it. He stopped beside a large barrel, reached into it with both hands and pulled them back up, cupped and full of dripping water. He doused himself with it, rubbing his face with his hands before sweeping them back into his hair.

Rarity was never one to stop and appreciate an attractive man. What caught her attention when it came to men was status - never looks. It wasn't something she was necessarily proud of but she had a tendency to hold herself to a standard that demanded prestige in a partner.

Big Macintosh certainly did not fall in that category.

He was a typical, hard working country boy. He was simple, quiet and polite.

But as she stood frozen in place and continued to watch him lean over the barrel, bracing his hands on the rim and letting his head hang, her opinion on him took an abrupt, jarring turn that left her feeling slightly light-headed.

He looked up, his gaze catching hers across the yard and she jumped, her face suddenly hot. She forced a smile and lifted her hand, offering him a friendly wave then quickly walked to her car, not waiting for anything in return.

 _It's hot, you're tired, overwhelmed,_ she attempted to rationalize as she got into her car and started it. _That's all it is. This meant nothing. Nothing at all._

With the week ahead, she could only hope that it was true.


End file.
